


Close Intentions

by Linuana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Fluff, Google translate because Russian, I needed something warm and cozy for all these fuckers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: — Я не знал, какой теперь твой любимый цвет, поэтому связал несколько. Можешь подарить своим те, которые тебе не очень нравятся.— И ради этого ты требовал встречи со мной?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fonbless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fonbless).



> Во всём виноват последний официальный комикс "Reflections", после которого я захотел милоты и флаффа для некоторых одиноких и чересчур мрачных идиотов.
> 
> Также эта серия напрямую связана с фанфиком, который пока что существует исключительно в моей голове, потому не стоит удивляться, если что-то упомянуто слишком внезапно. Объяснения я буду давать по возможности.

— Значит, точно не Джоэл?

— Неа. Даже близко не стояло.

— Тогда… Может, ты тезка Моррисона?

— Нет, на удивление в наших рядах почти не было Джеков.

— Джейкоб?

— Помедленнее, я не поспеваю.

  Наблюдая за тем, как МакКри допивал очередной стакан алкоголя по их общей договоренности наливать стопку после каждой неправильной догадки о его имени, Сомбра с негромкой руганью на родном языке открыла на планшете следующую страницу со списком имён, начинающихся на "Дж",  отмечая наиболее подходящие варианты для человека, который в свои давно не юношеские годы до сих пор отказывался снимать ковбойскую шляпу или хоть как-то менять свой гардероб. По мнению Сомбры это было скорее жалко, чем забавно, но отсутствие хоть какой-то информации о нём в её личной базе данных не могло не заинтересовать хакера, особенно учитывая, что некий МакКри когда-то был в близких отношениях с её нынешним боссом. Подробностей, конечно, Рипер поведать не захотел, впрочем, как и признаться, что именно он "подправил" базу данных, правда, коснувшись одного единственного файла.

— Можешь продолжать, — пьяно протянул МакКри, громко стукнувшись лбом о стойку, находясь на грани того, чтобы окончательно вырубиться, чего Сомбра несколько опасалась, так как список с именами казался бесконечным, и она не чувствовала, что хоть как-то приблизилась к разгадке.

— Хорошо... Тогда... Джаред?

— Нет.

— Джейсон?

— Мимо.

— _Diablo_.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Пей давай.

  Сомбра уже начинала жалеть, что решила подшутить над бывшим знакомым Райаза, нисколько не сомневаясь в собственном успехе, но, глядя на МакКри, которому, очевидно, было не с кем провести канун Рождества, она не могла не почувствовать некое подобие жалости. Раз человеку было настолько всё равно, что напиться на праздник в одиночестве было не такой уж и плохой идеей, то насмешки казались особенно жестокими. По крайней мере, с неожиданной компанией он не вдарялся в алкоголизм.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, последняя попытка. Джесси? Правильно? Diablo, — ругнулась Сомбра, когда подняла взгляд на МакКри, и, в сердцах откинув планшет в сторону, заказала себе новый стакан непонятной слабоалкогольной жидкости (видов было слишком много, а места для информации слишком мало, чтобы заполнять её настолько ненужными сочетаниями слов).

  Невольный собутыльник Сомбры таки откинулся от количества закинутого в организм алкоголя, теперь нагло сопя на всё заведение, устроившись на барной стойке. Периодически зыркая на мужчину, Сомбра усмехнулась собственной шутке, что с таким навыком маскировки и умением отогнать от себя любое подозрение, что он вообще умеет стрелять, МакКри вполне нашлось бы место в Талоне. Если бы она сама не была свидетелем, как этот безобидный с виду ковбой перебил половину талонцев в считанные секунды, то и не поверила бы рассказам о его безжалостном подходе к своему делу. Габриэль был точно таким же: пока ты не увидишь его за толстой непроницаемой стеной, то никогда и не узнаешь, насколько ранимым и добрым он может быть.

— С Рождеством, Райаз-младший, — иронично протянула Сомбра, обращаясь к МакКри, подняв свой стакан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diablo (исп.) - чёрт возьми.


	2. Chapter 2

Ведь Рипер знал, что само озвучивание подобного предложения уже несёт за собой не самые лучшие последствия (по крайней мере, в этом случае он мог обвинять в этом МакКри, что всё-таки не могло не поднять его собственный боевой дух), но в последние несколько недель Джесси был безумно настойчив, что им _непременно_ необходимо увидеться, словно от этого зависело существование всего мира. Хотя если быть совсем откровенным, МакКри и до этого проявлял безумную наглость в выпрашивании о встречах, которые, как правило, должны были быть единичными и проходить в глубокой тайне. Но уж никак не в том ключе, как это видел бывший протеже Рипера.

После корить уже было больше некого, кроме себя самого, так как уже он и согласился встретиться после очередной просьбы МакКри, которого, похоже, и не смущало, что в этот раз одним из условий было чуть сократившееся количество минут. Хотя словно его что-то когда-то смущало.

Но не проклинать Рипер себя не переставал по пути на место встречи, таки не сдержав удивления, когда заметил уже ждавшего его Джесси, имевшего привычку вечно опаздывать, и подлетел к нему, мягко приземлившись, как кошка, прыгнувшая с высоты.

— А я уже думал, что ты не придёшь, ­­— расплылся тот в улыбке, но в следующее мгновение недовольно нахмурился, когда его бывший наставник положил ладонь на его грудь, держа ковбоя на расстоянии, когда тот уже собрался полезть к нему с объятиями. — Неужели ты совсем-совсем не соскучился по мне?

— Мы виделись с тобой в конце прошлого месяца, — отрезал Рипер и, сложив руки на груди, выжидающе посмотрел на Джесси. — Так зачем ты с таким остервенением хотел меня видеть?

— Ну… Может, я просто соскучился? — ехидно протянул МакКри, прокашлявшись, когда почувствовал стальной взгляд главы Талона. — Ладно-ладно, понял. Я же просто пошутил. Плохое влияние твоих коллег сказывается, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Так, подожди секунду и закрой глаза.

— Зачем?

— Ну закрой. Я разве о многом тебя прошу в последнее время?

— Ещё как просишь, парень, — фыркнул Рипер, но всё же закрыл глаза, нервно стуча когтем по руке, всё больше чувствуя, что Джесси решил с ним увидеться чисто из собственного эгоизма.

Его мысли прервала внезапная тяжесть на шее, от чего он замер, пытаясь по прикосновениям чужих рук понять, что же такого сделал МакКри.

— Я не знал, какой теперь твой любимый цвет, поэтому связал несколько. Можешь подарить своим те, которые тебе не очень нравятся.

— И ради этого ты требовал встречи со мной? — спросил Рипер, когда решился открыть глаза и заметил несколько накинутых на него шарфов разных расцветок. Разобрать на первый взгляд он смог лишь чёрный, фиолетовый и синий.

— Конечно. Такой важный день же, а я и не знаю, смогу ли встретиться с тобой в день празднования, потому решил подарить заранее, — с нарочито серьёзным видом кивнул в ответ МакКри и чуть склонил голову набок, рассматривая собственный подарок на шее Рипера, после с улыбкой обняв мужчину. — С Рождеством, Габриэль.

— Я же просил так меня не называть, — прорычал тот в ответ, недовольно смотря на прижавшегося к нему Джесси.

— Ну и что? Такой праздник, а ты мне даже не разрешаешь называть тебя по настоящему имени.

— Ты меня всегда так называешь.

— Хм. Резонно. Но у тебя слишком красивое имя, чтобы перестать тебя им величать.

— Тебе сколько лет?

— Без понятия.

— _Touché._ А вообще откуда ты их взял? — спросил Рипер, взяв двумя пальцами край чёрного красного шарфа.

— Связал.

— Сам?

— Конечно, сам. Ну, правда, взял перед этим пару уроков у твоей выпускницы.

Рипер негромко фыркнул и покачал головой, невольно усмехнувшись, сразу поняв, что под выпускницей МакКри имел в виду старшую Амари, которая ещё в золотые времена существования Овервотча решила научиться вязать. Её пример убедил самого тогда ещё не особо близко знакомого с Аной Габриэля, что бремя рук снайпера не мешает им оставаться ловкими и готовыми к любой работе. Но, похоже, что она была истинным исключением из правил, так как прирождённый талант Джесси к стрельбе долго не позволял ему свободно контролировать движения собственных пальцев, если это не касалось задания или тренировок. Первая проба пера Джесси, которая оказалась и подарком на Рождество Габриэлю, ясно давала понять, что зоркого глаза всё же маловато, чтобы научиться быстро вязать.

Рипер глубоко вздохнул, осуждающим взглядом смотря на пристроившегося МакКри, спустя пару мгновений к шее которого он прижался собственной; всё же в чём-то был и плюс, что Риперу не нужно было больше переживать, что он сломает себе конечности подобными движениями, словно в шее не было и намёка на кость. Такой жест был одним из немногих, которыми он мог показать признательность и собственные чувства без снятия маски. С тех самых злочастных пор, когда Рипер побывал в плену Овервотча, Джесси больше не видел его лица, так и не сумев тогда толком его рассмотреть из-за не самых лучших условий для подобных наблюдений. И как бы он ни умолял довериться ему и поверить, что это его не испугает, Рипер панически отстранялся от него и вновь уходил, как всегда это и было.

— Мне нужно идти, — вдруг сказал он, и в следующее мгновение сквозь МакКри прошла чёрная дымка, от чего тот невольно поёжился.

Улыбаясь собственным мыслям, он почувствовал чей-то внимательный взгляд на себе и посмотрел вверх на крышу соседнего здания. Вдова всё так же не отводила взгляда от Джесси, пока не подняла руку и скрещенными указательным и средним пальцами сымитировала любимый жест самого МакКри, но в более изящной манере. Ответом ей был второе по списку движение – аккуратное поправление шляпы теми же пальцами. Мужчина был вполне уверен, что Амели заметила его ответное приветствие перед тем, как развернуться и побежать следом за Габриэлем.

 

***

 

— А я всё ставил на то, что ты выберешь чёрный. Хотя красный тебе тоже идёт. Оттеняет всю эту мрачноту, — не удержался от комментария МакКри, когда в очередной раз его путь пересёкся с трио Талона. — Но я рад, что ты всё же его носишь. Не представляешь, сколько я корпел над ними. Сомбра, а твой вердикт каков?

— Не от кутюрье, конечно, но зато в нём очень тепло. Спасибо, давно думала прикупить что-то к зиме, всё же униформа немного наскучила, не сочти за оскорбление, Гейб, я премного признательна, что ты потратил на него время и силы. Амели, хватит уже там высматривать невесть кого, все нормальные люди сейчас отдыхают, а не размышляют, убьёт их та или иная снежинка, — отозвалась Сомбра и, получше закутавшись в фиолетовый шарф, похлопала Лакруа по плечу, потянув девушку за её собственный синий, от чего та от неожиданности чуть не свалилась с крыши, окончательно запутавшись в новом атрибуте одежды.

— Они меня заставили, — буркнул Рипер и отошёл от Сомбры с МакКри, чтобы развязать запутавшийся шарф Вдовы и уложить его как надобно.

— Только его никто не заставлял, — заговорщески хихикнула Сомбра на ухо Джесси, наблюдая за боссом. — Знаешь, он с того дня его почти и не снимал. И в нём он не обращался в дымку. Думаю, ты выбрал замечательный подарок, Джуниор.

— Это не моё имя, хватит так меня называть, — вскипел МакКри, продолжая зыркать на Рипера, который в то время поправлял свой собственный красный шарф, пока не замер и не отстранил от него руки, когда заметил внимательный взгляд бывшего протеже.

— Спасибо, МакКри, — нарушила несколько застоявшееся молчание Вдова и отвернулась, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль; она так пока и не привыкла к подобным встречам с бывшим учеником её босса, чувствуя некоторую скованность в общении.

 — Я старался. Рад, что понравилось, — пожал плечами тот в ответ, так и не сумев выкинуть из головы мысль, что Рипер выбрал именно красный шарф, оттенок которого Джесси специально выбрал в тон собственному пончо.

 


	3. Chapter 3

В начале февраля, спустя месяц постоянной работы без лишней минуты, которую можно было потратить на сон, Сомбра заметила перемену в поведении Рипера, который теперь часто задумывался о чём-то, бесцельно пролистывая списки работников и карты предприятий, на которые Талон уже устраивал облаву.

— Господи, Гейб, нельзя же так резко останавливаться, — выругнулась на босса Сомбра в очередной раз, когда Рипер встал в коридоре, а той не повезло идти за ним следом. — В жизни у меня столько синяков не было, сколько от твоей спины. У тебя позвоночник металлический что-ли? Гейб?

Но он ничего не ответил, лишь через какое-то время помотал головой и зашагал дальше по своим делам, словно ничего и не произошло. Ещё пару дней Сомбра пыталась вспомнить, что же могло так повлиять на Райаза, что буквально заняло все его мысли, пока не вспомнила, что она сама как-то высказала мысль, что неплохо бы подарить МакКри что-то в ответ, раз он оказался такой душкой, что не пожалел времени и сил на подчинённых бывшего наставника. Того самого, который с годами стал чересчур закрытым, чтобы признаться даже себе, что сход экзистенциального положения по сути его вовсе не изменил.

— Держи. Я взломала около десятка магазинов, думаю, хватит для начала. Подаришь от всех нас, только выбери что-нибудь хорошее, — обратилась Сомбра к Риперу и протянула планшет, не выдержав смотреть на внутренние метания мужчины.

— Я не собирался ему ничего дарить, — буркнул тот в ответ, уже начав пролистывать список товаров.

— Пожалуйста, — отозвалась Сомбра и вышла, чтобы поставить босса уж в совсем неловкое положение.

 

***

 

— Всё не то, — внезапно раздался голос Рипера за спиной хакерши, от чего та чуть не подпрыгнула на стуле, увлёкшись своим занятием.

— Что прямо совсем ничего? Видимо… Хочешь подобрать что-то особенное? — заговорщески усмехнулась Сомбра и взяла протянутый планшет, ткнув мужчину локтем в бок, на что тот недовольно ощерился и фыркнул, сложив руки на груди и нетерпеливо забарабанив когтями правой руки. — Видимо, он до сих пор тебе очень дорог, раз ты скрупулёзно просмотрел все списки. Я поражена.

— Это просто из вежливости. Ничего более, — продолжил ворчать Рипер, наблюдая за руками Сомбры.

— Да-да, разумеется, — отстранённым голосом отозвалась Сомбры и через пару мгновений отдала планшет обратно. — Добавила ещё двадцать пять.

 

***

 

— Что мне дарил Жерар? — переспросила Вдова, не сдержав удивления, когда сидящий по обыкновению рядом Рипер внезапно задал вопрос.

— Если не хочешь рассказывать, то я не прошу. Просто поинтересовался.

— На самом деле ничего особенного, — всё же решила ответить девушка спустя несколько минут гнетущего молчания. — Когда вспоминаю сейчас, то понимаю, что это были мелочи, но в те моменты это казалось чем-то особенным. От близкого и дорогого человека даже подаренный кусок мыла кажется слитком золота. И было… тепло. Спасибо, что разрешил тогда съездить на его могилу.

— Не за что, Амели, — негромко и мягко сказал Рипер и убрал одну из открытых вкладок, размышляя над сказанными словами Лакруа.

 

***

 

— Настолько понравился мой подарок? — с иронией спросил МакКри, таки оторвав взгляд от протянутого свертка и посмотрев на сидящую рядом Сомбру, которая поправляла шарф.

— Ты лучше свой посмотри, мы столько его упаковывали, что я уж думала, что никогда не закончим, — отмахнулась от вопроса та и устроилась поудобнее на стуле, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Джесси всё же распакует подарок. — И да, босс просил передать, что это просто «в знак вежливости и не ничего под собой не подразумевает». Ну и он от всех нас троих. Проблема принадлежать к преступной организации, что не можешь зайти в магазин просто, чтобы купить подарок. Безумно усложняет жизнь. Хорошо, что хотя бы службы доставки не задают много вопросов.

Негромко усмехнувшись на слова Сомбры, МакКри начал распаковывать подарок, внезапно почувствовав дрожь в руках от непонятного волнения, которого он не испытывал уже давно. Уж тем более он не ожидал, что учитывая проблемы в их нынешних отношениях, Габриэль всё же решит сделать ему подарок.

— И это он выбирал почти неделю? Я же говорила ему выбрать что-то хорошее, как знала, что надо было сделать это самой, — заворчала Сомбра, посмотрев в содержимое коробки, в которой лежал чёрный платок. — Я пойму, если ты недоволен, могу передать, что…

— Не нужно. Это хороший подарок, — негромко сказал Джесси, завязывая платок на запястье левой руки под недоумённый взгляд Сомбры, заметив его, только когда поднял глаза от подарка. — Что?

— И почему же такая мелочь как платок для тебя считается хорошим подарком?

 

_Случай перед отправлением на очередное задание, в котором должны были участвовать все ветераны Овервотча, но ученикам, и тем более МакКри, было запрещено и думать, чтобы выпросить пойти на столь опасное и важное дело. Джесси бы и не волновался по этому поводу, если бы только не туда не шёл Габриэль. Рассказы о том, что ожидало их в тех местах, не слыли самыми приятными последствиями._

_— Лично передашь мне его в руки, — говорил Джесси наставнику в день отъезда, завязав на его запястье собственный красный платок и сжав руку мужчины, боясь и думать о том, что может случиться_ там _. — Обещай мне это, Габриэль._

_— Обещаю._

_Даже мягкий поцелуй в лоб не смог успокоить Джесси._

_Платок вернулся спустя месяц, в злосчастный для МакКри день, когда он понял, что без Габриэля его собственный мир никогда не будет прежним._

_Спустя десять дней его коммандер очнулся и вернул потрёпанный и заляпанный чужой кровью платок на шею парня. Он не помнил, когда был счастливее в своей жизни._

— А вот чтобы узнать об этом, файлов и информации недостаточно. Ни в чью память ты не сможешь забраться, как бы ты ни утверждала обратного, — со смешком хмыкнул МакКри и, закурив, отвёл взгляд в сторону, водя пальцами по краям стакана.


End file.
